During the manufacturing process of a device, such as a portable computing device, a number of tests may be done to determine potential defects of various parts of the device, such as a keyboard, a touchscreen, ports, audio capabilities, and the like. Among other tests, multiple sensors embedded in the computing device may be tested to determine their aliveness, e.g., reaction to different types of motion of the computing device. The testing of device components may be done on dedicated test stations positioned along a computing device manufacturing line. For example, the testing of device sensors may be done by having a dedicated sensors test station on the manufacturing line where a human operator or a robot may move a device in various directions to check that sensors react to the device motion. However, using dedicated test stations for testing computer device components, such as sensors, may increase the time and cost of the device manufacturing process.